


You're Not Him

by twinsarein



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and John both miss Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Him

Face down in the bed, arse in the air, Ianto struggled as John thrust two fingers inside of him. He wasn’t sure how they’d wound up in bed together. One minute they’d been shouting at each other in the middle of Ianto’s flat, and the next they’d been tearing each other’s clothes off.

They’d fought for control as lips were bit and tongues sucked on. For a while, Ianto had the upper hand, because he was moving John backwards, and he knew where he was going. Once John had tumbled onto the bed, however, control had flipped, and so had Ianto. Right into the position he was in now.

Ianto didn’t know what this was between them. There was no love in the room. There wasn’t even like, but there was something. He didn’t want to be John’s bitch, though. Not even if the man was really good at what he was doing.

And he was damn good. He knew just how to twist and turn his fingers, and it was all Ianto could do to hold onto some tenuous control. He still struggled to get up, to get the advantage, but John had him nicely pinned down - kneeling by Ianto’s side, one arm wrapped around his middle to hold him in place.

“Oh, Eye Candy, you take it so well. You should see your hole all stretched around my fingers. You must want it so bad; you’re so hungry to be filled. Too bad Jack ran off with the doctor, leaving you all alone. Not to worry; I’ll take care of you. Fill you so full, you’ll forget your own name.”

Twisting and turning in John’s hold, Ianto pushed back, trying to get some leverage, but all he wound up doing was driving John’s fingers in even deeper. Ianto couldn’t hold back a moan at the feeling. He was already hard as a rock, and leaking onto the sheets below him.

John laughed smugly at the sound and shoved in another finger. Ianto grunted at the sudden stretch, and couldn’t stop himself from pushing back with another moan. He wasn’t going to give in, though. “Don’t flatter yourself. You aren’t him; you’re just a substitute. A hole I’m going to enjoy filling for some relief.”

“Likewise, Eye Candy. You’ll never be him, either. But as to the last, you’re deluded. Whose fingers are in whose tight arse, after all? I’m going to enjoy ploughing it. It’s such a pretty arse; I can see why Jack liked you. He always did have a good eye for a hot fuck. I’ll take care of you, not to worry. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week.”

Hands scrabbling under his pillows for self-control, Ianto’s fingers brushed against something hard and cool. The feeling helped bring him back from the brink of giving in, and renewed his determination to gain the upper hand. “I hope your hole is as greedy as you are, John, because I have a cock that will stretch you wide, and a big load to fill you up with.”

“If you hadn’t just gone all soft and pliant in my hands, around my fingers, I might just believe you, Eye Candy. You just aren’t devious enough to pull something like that off. If I wasn’t so intent on this lovely arse of your’s, though, I’d fuck your face, because you talk too much. Maybe if I fill this grasping hole of your’s, you’ll finally shut--.”

As soon as John loosened the arm around his middle, Ianto moved. Surging up, he threw an arm around John and twisted, taking him to his back on the bed. Quick as a wink, Ianto grabbed one wrist, pulled it over John’s head, and snapped a pair of handcuffs around it.

The other end was already attached to the bed, and when John tried to bring his hand down, and couldn’t, Ianto used his momentary shock to do the same to the other hand. Then, panting slightly with both arousal and exertion, Ianto sat back on his heels and ran his eyes down the lithe body stretched out before him as John cursed and tugged at his bonds. “You don’t know me nearly as well as you think.”

Ianto didn’t let himself indulge for long. As soon as he saw that John was held fast, he moved between the man’s thighs and shoved them up, bending him almost in two. With no preliminaries, and not bothering to answer as John down him, Ianto bent at the waist and licked around John’s rim.

The thighs he was still holding up and spread out twitched, and John’s hips came off the bed, trusting his whole lower body up to Ianto’s mouth. “Fucking... Christ... That’s it, Eye Candy. Eat my arse. Bite me. Fuck me with your tongue. Hard--”

Rearranging his hold on John, Ianto reached up and thrust two fingers into John’s mouth. Pushing them deep, he waited for John’s gag reflex, but nothing happened. That fact made thoughts of what else he could fill John’s mouth with flit through his mind, but he ignored them for now. There was something else he wanted more. He lifted up from his feast for just a second. “Get them wet, John. Very wet.”

Going back to his task, Ianto wiggled his tongue at the center of the tightly furled muscle. More quickly than he expected, it started loosening, and he pushed his tongue inside. Fucking it in and out, he started making the same motions with the fingers in John’s mouth.

Moans started to fill the room, and Ianto flicked his eyes up John’s body to see the man staring back down at him, eyes wide with surprise, pupils so expanded with lust that only a little of the iris could be seen. Ianto held his gaze as he slowly pulled his glistening fingers from John’s mouth and trailed them lightly down his body, stopping at the small puddle of precome that had dribbled from John’s cock and onto his stomach.

Swirling his fingers in the slippery substance, Ianto decided he was done with slow, and pushed both fingers in beside his tongue at the same time. A flare of heat shone from John’s eyes, and he gave a loud grunt as his body adjusted to the added intrusion.

Stretching the two fingers wide, Ianto kept thrusting his tongue and nipping and licking the skin around the tight rim.

“You bastard! If I’d known this is what you’d do, I’d never have fought you. Do it! Fucking do it. Give it to me. Come on!”

Ignoring John, Ianto started biting around his thighs and sucking on his balls as he shoved in a third finger, and then a forth. He was tempted to add the thumb, but he wanted tight heat around his cock, not his wrist.

Yanking his fingers out, Ianto surged forward, draping John’s legs over his shoulders and lining up. Hesitating just long enough to make eye contact with John again, Ianto slid all the way in, in one powerful thrust.

Staring intently down at John, Ianto gave no quarter, and he thrust in time and time again, no thoughts of finesse in his head. Just harder. Faster. Want. Need.

John was panting below him, and the thought that he’d so quickly rendered the man speechless spiked Ianto’s lust higher,

Kneeling up, Ianto wrapped an arm around John’s thighs to hold him in place, so he could get a better angle. Go deeper. Then, he reached around John and clamped a hand around his cock, preventing him from coming.

The air filled with swearing again, and John started trying to twist away. Ianto just leaned forward, holding him still with his weight and leverage, and fucked in harder, chasing his own orgasm, feeling it coiling, curling inside of him. Rising up, tightening every muscle in his body. Letting go of John’s legs, Ianto reached down and pressed his other hand against John’s neck. Not trying to choke him, but just holding him down even more thoroughly.

Sweat from his exertions matting his hair, Ianto looked into John’s snarling face, and let the sight of his fury push him over the edge. His last few thrusts were eased by his own release, and Ianto’s hips stuttered as the tension flowed out of him as quickly as his orgasm.

Before he’d even finished, he pulled from John’s body, lowered the man’s legs, and straddled him. Finally releasing his tight grip on John’s cock, but keeping his other hand around John’s throat, Ianto lowered himself down and didn’t stop until he felt John’s balls nestled at the crack of his ass.

John’s swearing abruptly cut off, but not for long. Thrusting up hard, the swearing started again, but the tone changed. Ianto simply smiled at him, as he fucked himself up and down, grunting as the thick cock brushed over that spot inside him that was already sensitized by his own orgasm.

Finally finding a rhythm, Ianto pushed down and John pushed up, flesh slapping against flesh. Ianto moaned as his cock tried to twitch. John’s eyes blazed up at him, and Ianto was tempted to lean down and press their lips together, but he didn’t.

Instead, he started squeezing and releasing his inner muscles, making John jerk against him, and thrust up harder until Ianto felt warmth flooding his insides. He kept up his contractions while John pulsed out his release, and when the man was done, Ianto slid off of him and collapsed on the bed.

Trembling with all he’d demanded of his body, Ianto forced himself up, and fumbled the handcuffs open. To tired and satiated to consider moving to clean either of them up, Ianto immediately flopped back onto the mattress and threw an arm over his eyes. “Stay or go. Your choice. It makes no difference to me.”

Waiting tensely, and unsure why he was tense, Ianto relaxed when John just shifted in the bed. A small smile twitched on his lips, but was quickly suppressed when John’s fingers brushed his shoulder.

“I hope you know, next time I’ll make you pay for all that, Eye...Ianto.”

Each other’s substitute for Jack they might be, and there certainly wasn’t any love in the room, and maybe there wasn’t like, either. However, as Ianto let his arm fall to the bed, his finger’s touching John’s leg, he realized that there was something, and it was good.


End file.
